1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and particularly, to camera module having dual lens modules and image sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
Lens modules and image sensors are key components of camera modules. The lens module is configured (structured and arranged) for converging light incident thereon to the image sensor, and the image sensor is configured for forming images.
Dual lens modules have been widely used in camera modules. Such camera module usually has only one image sensor. When adjusting distance between the lens modules, two or more focal lengths can be obtained, thus the camera module has the zooming function. However, in this way, a driving apparatus has to be used to adjust the distance between the lens modules.
Dual lens modules and image sensors have been proposed in a camera module to allow the camera module to have two fixed focal lengths. However, in this way, the image sensors have to be disposed at imaging planes (parallel to focal planes) along optical axis directions of the lens modules, respectively, such that the light converged by the lens modules will fall on the image sensors. However, with this configuration, the length of the camera module will be much greater than width of the camera module, thus a good-looking camera module cannot be obtained.
What is needed, therefore, is a camera module with dual lens modules and image sensors, which can overcome the above shortcomings.